A Dreamer's Dream
by Eren-kun
Summary: What will happen if you think it's a dream but it wasn't? My OC.. There's no pairing. I'm not good at summaries so Just Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DGM… DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino

Chapter 1

Ren was reading the new volume of -man. He read and finishes the manga and read it again. Hours passed and he closed the book and looks at the ceiling.

"What would it be like if you're inside the story joining forces with the exorcist and help Allen and co.?" (A/N: Ren has a habit of talking to himself XD)

He closed his eyes and imagined it. He was fighting an army of Akuma and by his side was Allen and the co. and together they use their Innocence and they defeated them without breaking a sweat! He turns around and saw Allen and co. smiling at him except for Kanda he looked at him as if he was pissed off. However, it was great. He surely wished that he were in the story. He opened his eyes and went outside to get some fresh air. As he opened the door that leads to outside. He went to the corner and looks up in the sky.

"The stars are pretty tonight."

And there it was a shooting star. He saw it.

"A shooting star! Think of a wish Ren! Think of a wish!" he whispered.

The shooting star was now nowhere to be seen and Ren is now disappointed that he did not make a wish.

"It was a waste that I didn't make a wish but… if I wish for it maybe it will came through." He shakes his head. "Wishing is only for little kids I'm now a teenager I don't need wishing." The cold breezed touched his skin and Ren went inside to get away from the cold. As he walked inside his room he looks at his manga collection and posters.

"If only you guys are real I can…" It slipped in his mind. "Nah, that's impossible you're only real inside my mind" he lied down to his bed and arm in his forehead.

"If only you guys are real I can have what I always wanted… " he whispered. And a soft smile formed in his lips.

"Friends"

He now closed his eyes and imagined it again. Allen and co. battling against an army of Akuma and him joins in the battle. In addition, he imagined the Noah clan and Earl of Millennium appeared in the scene where the Earl turns his talking umbrella into a broadsword and Allen turning his left arm into a broadsword. Then the fight begins. Ren looks at the battle between the Earl and Allen.

He felt something hit him. He opened his eyes and notice it was already morning.

"Weird, is it morning already? Then he noticed it. He was not in his room anymore.

"What the hell!" He scanned the room and notice he was in a clinic. He saw that the room was like in the story. He tried to get up but he felt a strike of pain all over his body. He looked at his hands and chest it was bandaged.

"What happened to me!"

Confuse he immediately stands up ignoring the pain. He quickly opened the door and found one person. He is wearing a pair of glasses and a white lab coat and holding a coffee mug that has a picture of a pink rabbit. Ren turns a step back and realize something… In front of him was standing Komui Lee!

"Oh, you're already awake." Komui smiled.

"No, this is impossible there is no way that this is real" Ren whispered.

His body felt numb all the sudden and fell to the floor. He mentally screams the pain that he felt. Komui helps Ren to get up and puts him in the bed where he originally placed. As he sat on his bed, he puts his left hand on his head.

"This is all just a dream. That's right a dream" he thought.

He looked up to Komui and asked, "What happened to me? Where am I?"

"You're in the Black Order and luckily survived a Level 3 Akuma attack."

Ren was just staring at Komui blankly. "What did he just say? I luckily survived an Akuma attack? A Level 3? Man, this is really a dream. Nevertheless, if I was dreaming why I am I not waking up? Wake up Ren! Wake up! Ren thought.

"Nii-san!"

Ren snapped to reality when he heard a girl's voice. In the door, he saw Lenalee Lee and Komui just went to his sister side and tried to hug her.

"My dearest Lenalee, you're not still recovered yet go back to your room and rest~"

"I'm okay nii-san I just want to see if he is alright," she answered.

Lenalee saw Ren that he is awake. Therefore, she went to his side and comforted him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I was hit by a train twice," Ren answered.

He puts his hand on his face and rubs his forehead. "Man, Wake up already! WAKE UP! This is only a dream JUST WAKE UP ALREADY!" he thought. As he looked at Lenalee he saw the bandages on her forehead, neck, and arms as if after a mission. Komui went to her side and sit on a bed in front of Ren. He sips his coffee and put it on a desk. Ren looked at Komui with a confused look.

"What happened exactly? I do not remember being attack by an Akuma and I do not even know what Akumas are." He lied.

Lenalee sat beside her brother and Komui explain.

"An Akuma is a weapon and machine that kills innocent lives and it evolves when it kills many. The Maker known as the Earl of Millennium makes this Akuma by fooling the people who lost their love ones that he can bring them back."

Ren looked at Komui and pretended that he did not know that. Lenalee looked at Ren and explained what happened to him.

"We found you being attack by a Level 3 and you were unconscious the whole time. We saw you being fired many Akuma bullets. We thought that we are too late to rescue you but miraculously you lived. We defeated the Level 3 and took you to the nearest town hospital. You were unconscious for 3 days and you were moved to the Black Order"

Ren looked shocked. "What the HELLLL! I was unconscious for 3 days and I was hit by an Akuma Bullet? But… that's impossible I didn't turned to dust? MAN! THIS IS NOT A DREAM IT'S A NIGHTMARE WAKE DAMN IT! WAKE UP!" He thought!

Ren looks at them wearing his shocking face… But, why am I here? Why didn't you just left me to the hospital?

"You see, An Akuma bullet contains a virus. The virus can kill humans in seconds turning them into dust." Komui said.

"You were hit by it a dozen of times and you didn't turn into dust so we brought you here to examine you." A creepy smile formed in Komui's face.

"You mean like a science experiment?" Ren said terrified.

Komui nodded and took his huge drill pointing at Ren.

"Now then, shall we start?" Komui said smiling.

Ren jumped in fear. "THIS IS REALLY A NIGHTMARE!" he mentally screamed. He scanned the room for escape and the only escape route is the door. He immediately runs ignoring the pain in his body. The only priority is to escape from this mad man. Komui blocked the only exit he was left.

"So this is it. The end of the line is here farewell world"

Then Lenalee activated her innocence and kick Komui knocking him down unconscious.

"I'm sorry about that, Nii-san is always like that." She looked at Ren.

"I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself yet, my name is Lenalee Lee and this here is my big brother Komui Lee" she smiled. She offered her hand to help Ren stand up.

"So what's your name?" she asked smiling.

"uhmm.. Ren… just call me Ren" Ren answered.

Lenalee looked at Ren and asked.

"Why were you in that place Ren? Were you traveling?"

Ren looked at her and put his arm on his back.

"I don't remember… The last thing I remember was I was star gazing and then I went to sleep." Looks away.

Lenalee looked at Ren and smiles.

"I'm bet your hungry, Ren. Come on lets go to the cafeteria"

She turns around and Ren follows. Ren just looks around seeing finders and exorcist looking at him. Moreover, he looks at the structure of the building looks a lot like the new HQ. So many halls it is like a maze.

* * *

Ten minutes later

"We're here," she said.

The cafeteria was huge, compared to the manga. There were lots of exorcist and finders in one area. He further scanned the area and found a large pile of food in one table he guesses that Allen was there. Ren looked where Lenalee is standing.

"Order as much as you want" she said smiling

"I'll be over there," she points where Allen and the others are sitting. Ren nodded and she left him. As he approaches the counter, he saw Jerry-san. He was shock that to see Jerry-san.

"Hmm? A new recruit? Jerry said.

"No, no, no" Ren shake his head.

"What do you want to eat then? I can make anything you want~"

"uhmm.." Ren just cannot decide what to order. "Can I have just 3 Mitarashi Dango?"

Ren was shocked that it was immediately finish. "I guess Jerry is an excellent cook," he mentally thinks. Ren looked at Jerry, thanked him for the meal, and smiled. He walked towards the table where Lenalee and the others are. Ren is not a people person he is always getting nervous if he is in a large crowd like this. However, he ignored it. Arriving at the table Lenalee signaled him to sit beside her. Ren sit besides her and begins to eat his dango. Ren looked at Lenalee and she smiled at him. She starts introducing him to the group.

"Guys, this is Ren." She smiled.

"Ren, this is Allen," points at the white hair boy who is eating his meal. "The one who is sitting opposite to Allen is Lavi" "And besides Lavi is Kanda" "And the one who is sitting next to Allen is Link." Ren looked at them all and glee.

"It's nice to meet you all"

Lavi stands up and approaches Ren. He sat beside him and gave him a smile.

"Nee, Ren-kun how are you feeling? It was a surprised that you were alive being attack by a Level 3" Lavi took one dango from Ren's plate and ate it. Ren looked away from Lavi and he takes a long deep breath and sigh. "I guess I was just lucky"

Ren notice that Link is looking at him. However, he ignored him. Ren cannot take it anymore he cannot stand facing so many people in one place. He took the last remaining dango that Lavi is planning to get and he excused himself to the table. He walked to get out in the cafeteria and Lenalee followed. He walked through the hallways puts his hand in his head.

"Why can't I wake up? It is just a dream... JUST WAKE UP DAMN IT!" he mentally screams.

He noticed that Lenalee is behind him. Therefore, he turns around and looks at Lenalee. He apologize the sudden leave and explained to her that he is not comfortable around to so many people.

"It's okay Ren-kun I understand" she smiled.

Following behind it was Lavi, Allen and Link.

"Yo, Ren-kun why did you leave suddenly? Is there something wrong?" Lavi asked.

Ren shake his head. "I just don't feel well that's all" he lied. "I was planning on heading back to the room and calm my head for a while"

"I'm surprise that you didn't get lost in this building even though this is the first time you walk in this hallway if Allen-kun wonders in this hallway he gets himself lost easily." Lavi smiled. Allen just stares at Lavi.

Ren notice a black bat like golem was flying around behinds them. He points at it. "What's that?" Then everyone looks behind and notices it was Komui's golem. Then it went to Lenalee's side. A "click" was heard.

"Lenalee~ why did you hit me in the head and where did my patient go? Did you let him escape?"

"PATIENT?" Lavi and Allen shouted.

"Ohh, Lavi-kun Allen-kun you're there? Please help me get my patient back he doesn't look well last time I saw him."

Ren grabbed the golem and squeezed it tight. Anger was in the air.

"LISTEN HERE KOMUI-SAN FIRST; I'M NOT YOUR PATIENT YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT! AND SECOND; YOU POINTED ME SOME KIND OF A HUGE DRILL! ARE YOU TRYING TO RIPPED ME APART? IT DOES NOT MEAN I WAS HIT BY AN AKUMA BULLET DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TREAT ME LIKE THIS. IF I SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW YOU'LL GONNA REGRET YOU WERE BORN!"

Silence was form .Ren slowly releases the golem and looks at Lenalee and the others. A bead of sweat was formed in there heads. Ren apologizes to Lenalee and the others for acting like this.

"It's okay we understand" Allen and Lavi said. Lenalee smiled. However, Link is still in a serious mood.

Ren thanked them and smiled back.

End of chapter 1…

Sorry about how I write this story I'm not really very good in English so sorry about that.. TTwTT


	2. Chapter 2

Eren-kun: Finally! I updated Ohh thanks for the review Skye Leiko.. I'll do my best to improve my english!

I don't own DGM...

Chapter 2

In the Infirmary

"Finally I end up on one conclusion… I'm really in the –man world…" Ren thought. Opening his eyes, He scanned the areas of the room and there was no sign of that crazy, good for nothing scientist Komui Lee. He looked at the window to see the beautiful scenery. He could hear the ocean outside…

He stands up, goes in front of the window, and opened it. The scent of the ocean was making him more relax.

* * *

_Flashback_

_8 yrs ago…_

_Nee, Ren-kun, see this seashell? A girl in a pink dress held out a violet seashell._

_Ren nodded._

_"Close your eyes"_

_Ren immediately follow._

_"Now open them!"_

_Ren opened his eyes and saw the seashell in half._

_"This is a thank you gift for making me happy today Ren. I hope that you will remember me after this meeting"_

_Ren blushed._

_She gave Ren half of the seashell. "Please take care of it, a gift of our new friendship" She looks at Ren straight to the eye._

_"Well, I guess this is goodbye. If we see each other again let me now that it's you Ren-kun" she kissed Ren on the cheek and she bid farewell._

_Ren watched as she run forward._

_"Ren-kun, If the time comes I'll marry you!" she shouted and smile._

_Ren's face turned into crimson red and steam was coming out from his nose._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Ren break a tear on his eyes and laugh as he remembers that memory. How he misses her. Then an idea just came inside his head.

"If I can't slap myself to reality then…" He jumped outside the window. "Maybe the shock will bring me to reality." He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. He waited…

The fall will bring his senses back.

Suddenly his back was on fire. He did not know why.

REN-KUN!

Someone was calling for him. He opened his eyes. He saw white feathers. Nevertheless, the feeling of falling stopped.

"What the…" He looks below. "I'm floating? But, that's impossible I can't float."

"REN-KUN!

Ren looks up and saw Lenalee, Allen and Lavi.

"REN-KUN! YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU HAVE WINGS!" Lavi shouted.

"What the… I have wings?" He holds one of the wings and plucks a feather. "Angel wings…," he whispered.

Few minutes later.

Lavi was amazed. He poked his wings so many times to make sure it is real. "Nee, Ren-kun, tell me, you're an angel, aren't you? I knew it! So that's why the akuma bullet didn't turn you into dust!"

"Maybe its innocence" Allen said.

The door of the Infirmary burst opened and Komui stepped in. He gazed at Ren with shock.

"Ahh, Lenalee-san? Why is Komui-san looking at me like that?" Ren asked.

Komui pulled out a huge syringe with Ren's name written on it. Ren gazed at the syringe. Suddenly, Komui just throw it away. "I guess I don't need this," he whispered. Komui approached Ren and smiled. "Ren-kun, come with me, I'll take you to Hevlaska"

"Hevlaska?"

Ren looked at Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi if its okey. They nodded.

"What brings you here, Komui-san?"

"Hevlaska, Please check if Ren-kun's wings are innocence"

Ren was looking at Hevlaska she was huge compared to the manga. "Ren-kun it's your first time here but you don't looked tensed," Allen said. Ren just gave Allen a small smile. "I'm a little bit scared." Ren said.

Hevlaska looks at Ren and picks him up. Ren panicked he wants to break free. "Ren-kun, don't be afraid! Hevlaska is only checking if your wings are Innocence!" Komui shouted. Ren closed his eyes. He tried to relax himself, he thinks of the ocean, and pleasant thoughts. Hevlaska do her checking of the wings and puts Ren down safely. The wings on Ren's back are gone as Ren fell unconscious.

"Komui-san, it's not Innocence… It is more powerful than Innocence…"

"Then he is…"

"That's right Komui-san, he is an angel…"

I got one Review! Yahoo! Thanks! ohh.. I'm really bad in english really really bad... TTWTT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Flashback*

_4 yrs ago…_

_Winter, June_

_Walking through the empty streets, Ren was heading home. Suddenly, a girl glomps him from behind. "We finally meet again Ren-kun! Say, did you gain weight? Hmm, it seems you have grown a little bit. You're not the wimpy kid that I once knew anymore" The girl smiled and glees._

_Ren was staring at her questionably. Who is this girl? How did she know his name?_

_The girl notice the questionably look in Ren's face. Her smile faded and turned into a frown._

_"You don't remember me? I am hurt. I thought that you remember me. You are such a meany! You forget the only girl that promises you to be her wife when the time comes."_

_Ren's face became red and streamed._

_"W-Wife? Miss, I do not know who you are. Don't be ridiculous"_

_The girl just stares at him. "Hmm, I guess you really don't remember me. Fine then," She sighs. "I don't blame you for not remembering me. It's been like… 4 yrs, maybe?" removing her scarf, she quickly pulled out a necklace. "Remember this Ren-kun?_

_Ren was shocked, this girl… Now he remembers it all._

_"N-N- Niezel -chan?"_

_"Bingo! Took you long enough!" Niezel smiles._

_Ren smiles, feeling a little bit excited he immediately put his hands on Niezel's shoulder. "Niezel you've grown, H-How have you been Niezel -chan, seeing like you like this I'm so sorry that I didn't recognize you. You look so beau-." Ren puts his hands on his mouth to stop his mouth saying that word._

_"Beautiful? Why, thank you Ren-kun~" Niezel giggled._

_Ren face turned into crimson red his nose was steaming. Turning his back embarrassed. Niezel laughs and pats his back. "You're still the same Ren-kun that I remembered" she giggled and smiled._

_*end of flashback*

* * *

_

In the Infirmary

Opening his eyes, he was in the infirmary again.

"Ren-kun you're awake." Allen was on his side holding Timcanpy. "Allen-kun, what happened?" Ren asked rubbing his forehead.

"You fell unconscious"

"Right, I fell unconscious when Hevlaska was checking if my wings are Innocence," Ren thought.

"So, how are you feeling Ren-kun?"

"Like jelly, speaking of jelly I'm hungry," Ren thought.

"I'm feeling a bit better, and I'm hungry" Ren answered Allen.

"Here…" Allen gave his last remaining Mitarashi Dango to Ren. It was a miracle, last time Ren remember; Allen will not share his dangos to Lavi. Maybe, he shares his dangos to other people except Lavi. Ren thought.

"Ahh, No its okey Allen-kun this dango is yours so eat it. I will just go to the cafeteria."

Standing up, Ren walks towards the door and opened it.

"Wait, maybe you'll get lost getting there." Allen said running towards Ren.

"I can find my way there." Ren smiled

*In the hallway*

"Allen-kun, May I asked you something?" Ren asked.

"Hmm, What is it Ren-kun?"

"When Hevlaska checked my wings, is it Innocence?"

Silence was in the air. Ren immediately looks away.

"Judging by your silence I'll take that as a no." Ren sigh. Something came into Ren's mind. What if he will ask Allen how he gets his cursed eye and white hair, "Naa, It is a stupid question." Why would you ask a question that you already know the answer? However, he will ask anyway.

"Allen-kun…" Ren said.

"Hmm?"

"How did you get that upside-down star on your face?"

Allen touches the left side of his face. "Ohh, this? I got it from my father"

Ren pretended that he did not know. "Amazing… Tell me Allen-kun, what was your father like? Is he strict? Kind? Over-protective?"

Allen smiled not the fake smile that he always wears. "Mana is Mana… he's kind, he always makes me laugh and he didn't judge people by their looks" Allen looks away.

"Is he a clown?" Ren asked.

Allen looked and stared at Ren confused.

"Yeah, But how did you know his a clown?"

"I already know from the start," Ren thought.

"Well, from your description, the first thing that came into my mind is a clown" he lied.

Allen just laughs.

"Allen-kun let's play a game"

"A game? what kind of game?"

"Okey, This game is called "What if questions." the game goes like this. Think of a person or thing and think the wackiest possibilities. Okey, I'll go first"

"What if this earl of ehh… something has bunny ears and has a fluffy tail?" Ren said.

Allen imagines The Earl of Millennium has bunny ears and a fluffy tail. Suddenly, Allen just burst out laughing and a tear caught in his ears.

* * *

Somewhere out there…

The Earl sneezed…

"What's wrong Earl?" Tyki asked.

* * *

Hours passed…

Allen and Ren are in the cafeteria. Good thing, that there was nobody there.

Ren was laughing with Allen. He never felt so alive. "What if Kanda-kun is a girl in disguise and he wants Lavi-kun to be her husband?" Allen just laugh, good thing that Kanda is not here and Lavi was on a mission or else Ren here would be dead.

"Ren-kun, you really have wide and wild imagination"

"And you too Allen-kun… Let's do this everyday," Ren laughs.

Ren-kun! Allen-kun!

Allen and Ren looked at Lenalee who is approaching them.

"Nii-san has a mission for the both of you!"

* * *

Hours passed…

*In the train*

"An Innocence was spotted in a village. It's a retrieval mission…" Allen noticed that Ren was still upset.

"What wrong?" Allen asked.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid uniform? I mean it's not cool as yours Allen-kun." Ren wearing his upset face. He wears a finder's uniform and of course, he did not like it.

"Ren-kun, this uniform is for Exorcist only." Allen said.

Ren stopped complaining about his uniform. That is right he does not have Innocence so that means he is not an Exorcist. He looked at the window and observed the beautiful scenery outside.

Finally, chapter 4 is finished! Moreover, by the next chapter Road will appear…

I know bad English …punish me…

To Skye Leiko: Thanks again!~


End file.
